


Dinobots

by StormWind0697



Series: Skyflare [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWind0697/pseuds/StormWind0697
Summary: Skylar meets the dinobots.





	Dinobots

**Author's Note:**

> Very Short

Skylar is walking around the base keeping an eye out for scorpions and rattlesnakes. Her handgun is in her waistband. She kicks a rock out of her path and it skitters across the rock flat and she hears a splash. She frowns and follows the sound and comes to a giant pool of black water. She looks around and sniffs. It smells like oil.

A puff of hot air brushes across her back and she jumps spinning around. Giant metal teeth are inches from her face. She screams and stumbles backwards into a large metal leg. She looks around and notices she’s surrounded by five metal dinosaurs.

“YOU FLESHIE! ANNOY ME GRIMLOCK!” The giant tyrannosaurus rex growls making Skylar whimper.

“SIDESWIPE!” She screams for her guardian and turns in a circle to look at them all. There's a triceratop with green eyes glaring at her as he paws at the ground. “Slag crush fleshie. This dinobot pool.” He growls and crouches low to the ground preparing to charge.

She quickly gets out of the way making a break between the metal spinosaurus legs. His ifns are sharp and pointed. His blue gaze tracks her and she winces. All autobots have blue optics and now they scare her.

“Scorn grab fleshie.” It snears and she starts running back to the base. A jet of fire shoots past her and she creams.

“HOLY SHIT THEY BREATHE FIRE!”

She spots optimus and Sideswipe and runs to them letting Sideswipe pick her up and hide herself in his neck cabling.

“Whoa Grimlock this is Skylar. She’s a friend.”

A two headed pterosaurs screeches and lands in front of the others and they stand down. “Strafe sorry Skylar. Brothers mean.”

“Skylar these are the dinobots. This is Grimlock, Slag, Scorn and Strafe.”

Strafe is the smallest. But still taller than Optimus. Grimlock is easily the tallest and most scary looking other than Scorn who actually looks pretty calm now. He is already walking back with Slag in tow.

Skylar watches them leave before an evil grin slips across her face. She lets Sideswipe cary her back to base ideas and plots forming in her mind.

~  
Skylar makes her way across the desert to the dinobots oil pool.

“Skylar!” Strafe is in normal mech mode which is rare for the self conscious two headed dinobot. At least in his alt mode he looked more normal. 

He purrs happily when Skylar scratches his audio receptors on each head.

“Was wondering if you boys wanted to play a prank.”

“Slag is listening.”

~

Skylar crouches low over Grimlock’s back.

“DINOBOTS! CHARGE!”

Strafe soars into the air and they race through the base. The autobots and human look over just as their pelted with water balloons. The dinbots open their mouths and everyone ducks expecting fire but instead green slime oozes out and covers the ground making everyone slip and slide around. Soon everyone is covered in the goo.

“Bombs away!” Skylar grins and point up.

They all look up in time to see Strafe drop thousands of multi colored feathers. They stick to the slime and everyone stands frozen for a moment. 

“SKYLAR!!!!” They all yell.

“Run!” The dinobots race out of there with Skylar laughing the entire time.


End file.
